


Light Conversations

by boomerangarrow, SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Soltryce Academy (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerangarrow/pseuds/boomerangarrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Evie has a little chat with her sisters Fiancé.This is a one shot scene from an Discord RP server posted for the sole reason of character limits on Discord.Written in tandem with Boomerangarrow
Series: Soltryce Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 5





	Light Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Evie has a little chat with her sister's betrothed, Frederick.
> 
> Written in tandem with Boomerangarrow

*Evie arrived at the Langenberg estate about midafternoon. She was very glad that Frederick was willing to meet up with her. She had changed into an outfit that was a bit different than her usual, high waisted tan pants with a long, billowy sleeved, white blouse, a maroon underbust vest, and sensible knee high boots with her usual long black coat. She was very glad no one really saw her leave. There were a million other things she would rather be doing but details needed to be ironed out, knowing that a meeting with the Martinet to go over the final details would probably happen sooner rather than later she figured she’d be ahead of the curve. The house was just as ostentatious as the Teufelskirche Estate, if not a little more. She rolled her eyes. Aasimars. Quickly she made her way up the pathway to the door and knocked loudly, it opened a moment later by a servant. She explained why she was there and was ushered in. They led her to a sitting room that felt just a little too bright and open. She had grown accustomed to her tucked away places in the Academy. She pulled out her notebook and a quill and looked over the notes of the spell she had been working on while she waited.* 

*It wasn’t long before Frederick walked into the sitting room, looking a little nervous but smiling brightly at Evie anyways.* “Evaelyn! It’s so wonderful to see you--it’s been too long.” *He reached out to shake her hand, putting on a bit of a show of comfort with the whole situation.* “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, and I hope you weren’t too bored. I was sitting in on a meeting, and it took a bit longer than anticipated, unfortunately enough. Dreadfully boring, if I’m being completely honest, but unfortunately unescapable. Would you like anything to drink?”

*Evie stood as he came in and took his hand in both hers, smiling warmly her accent falling into one she hadn’t used in a long time, not quite as posh as her sister but every ounce the daughter of a high class family of Rexxentrum. It was showtime.* “It has absolutely been too long Freddie. And you don’t need to be so formal with me, I’m your future sister in law after all.” *The words felt metallic in her mouth but her soft smile did not waver* “And there’s never a dull moment for one pursuing the magic arts. Always something to study.” *she made her way back to her seat and held up her notebook before tucking the quill between the pages and putting it in her lap.* “I would love a drink thank you. Did your meeting go well? I would imagine you are getting more involved in your father’s duties to prepare in taking over?” 

*With that same bright smile, Freddie turned to pour the both of them a small glass of port.* “I suppose, but formality is such a hard habit to break sometimes. And it’s been… Almost four years, now, since I last saw you? It’s a bit difficult to feel as friendly as we were before you began at the Academy.” *He handed her the glass before sitting in a chair, sipping gently at the wine.* “Eleanor has mentioned as much in her letters--it sounds like the both of you have been hard at work. I can imagine how fulfilling that must be!” *He relaxed a little, but was still a bit too stiff as he leaned back in his chair.* “The meeting went well, but it was mostly bureaucratic nonsense. Asking for extensions on timelines, haggling for more money in the budget, the like. Dreadfully dull. But yes, my father is training me to follow in his footsteps. I don’t know if he’s planning to step down anytime too soon, but… Preparation is key, I suppose.”

*Evie took her glass of port and gave it a sip. Good shit. This is why she loved dealing with people who had money. It may be a pain in the ass to deal with them but damn if their booze wasn’t good.* “ ‘It does not do to leave a live dragon out of your calculations, if you live near one.’ Good preparation is important. Your father is a very smart man.” *she furrowed her brows* “Not that I’m saying your father is a dragon by any means. Maybe that wasn’t the best analogy.” *she shrugged and took another sip* “And it has been some time, and I am a very different person then who I was then, at least to a degree. My sister has told me a little about your letters to each other. I’m glad to hear you have been doing well for yourself, Freddie. I truly mean that. And both Eleanor and I have been very busy. We’re looking forward to fulfilling our duties to the Empire once we complete our training.” *she almost choked on her words but took another sip of port instead.* “Which is one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you. As I’m sure you’re aware, I’ve been tasked with the organization of our Family’s estate and manners involving my sister and I after the unfortunate passing of our parents?” *she rose an eyebrow slightly, watching for confirmation.* 

*Freddie laughed softly, eyes crinkling as his smile grew more genuine.* “Draconic isn’t a bad way to describe him, sometimes. Committed to tradition, enjoys his money and power… It does convey quite the image.” *He nodded, listening to Evie talk about her sister. The letters had been admittedly sparse, which he was sure Evie knew, but he wasn’t about to say such a thing.* “I appreciate that. It’s been work, I must admit, and often a bit dull at that, but… I think there is good that can be done. Your training does sound fascinating, in contrast, but I’ve never had much of a skill for magic outside of… Well, just a few little tricks, which I think are just by nature more than any talent.” *He did notice a bit of reticence on Evie’s part, but again, not the time to be addressing it. Instead, he let the conversation continue.* “I am aware, yes. My parents kept something of an eye on your situation, and… Apparently, they have been in some amount of communication with the Martinet, which I wasn’t aware of. I’m told he has been managing your estate until the two of you come of age, which… To be frank, I would have thought you were plenty capable of that yourself, but that sort of thing can be tricky business.”

*Evie tried to control the internal scream that was building up inside her at this nugget of new information. Of course Da’Leth had been in communication with his parents. How else would he have made sure this deal was going to continue?* “The Martinet has been most gracious and generous with his time regarding my sister and I’s situation. Eleanor and I owe him a great deal for it. We were off on assignment outside of the city a few months ago so it’s only fair that he would make sure certain affairs were in order while we were focusing on such matters.” *she drummed her nails on her glass, chewing on a few different questions.* “I know it has been some time since we’ve had time to speak but would you still consider us friends Freddie?” 

*There was a long moment as Freddie swirled the port in his glass, watching Evie with that same gentle smile.* “I’m sure he has. He is quite the important man; taking so much time to concern himself with the affairs of two students in his care is… Kind.” *The pause, he hoped, conveyed his true feelings.* “I would consider us friends, yes. If you still care to be. Far be it from me to impose my friendship on you, but I think it’d be easier for us all if we were.”

*Evie crossed her legs politely* “I do feel the position of my family is the main motivation for the Martinet’s interest in us. And I do not blame him for that, our parents were key to the dealings with the rising tension with the Dynasty and I do feel that our paths will walk along that same line.” *she nodded slightly* “I never intended for our friendship to ever end simply because our lives became busy. We were simply working on growing up and finding our places in the world, especially considering your future with my sister.” *she took a sip* “May I speak frankly with you?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that were the case. It just makes sense.” *Freddie shrugged, looking a little amused.* “I know the Cerberus Assembly works closely with King Dwendal, so keeping two daughters of such a prestigious family safe and secure makes perfect sense. Your parents’ work was important to the efforts at the border, and the rising tension with the Dynasty is likely to boil over again before too long. So… I understand why he would have a vested interest, as the Archmage of Domestic Protections.” *He took another sip of port, leaning forward.* “Of course, Evie. I don’t take offense to our paths diverging, it’s simply a part of the lives we’ve been born to lead.” *That last question did pique his curiosity, and he grinned outright.* “I’m certainly not going to complain if you do. Talking around subjects can be so exhausting.”

“I’m pleased you think so. How are you feeling about the current arrangements with my sister? I know there was a period of time where it was uncertain if the betrothal was going to continue. You are more than welcome to be honest with me, my sister does not need to know every detail of our conversation.” *she went to take another sip and realized her glass was empty, she stood and walked to the decanter to refill it. There was no way she was finishing this meeting completely sober.* 

*Freddie’s smile dropped as he took on a pensive expression, considering the question carefully.* “I admit, I was uncertain as to whether we would be going forward with the betrothal, and it was both a surprise and a relief to hear that we were. I…” *He paused, trying to find the right words as he drained his own glass.* “It’s a bit complicated, I think. Betrothal is… Not exactly my ideal relationship, per se. But I also understand that it’s part of my duties, and part of hers as well. While it may not be perfect, it’s… It could be much, much worse. And since I don’t think I’m likely to change my parents’ mind on the matter, Eleanor is absolutely wonderful, and I would much rather be a team with her than the other dippy girls they had been considering for me. I’m not under illusions that it’s love, or that it might ever be, but… I can hope, I think, for something good for us both.” *He stood to refill his glass, then brought the decanter back to the small table they were sitting at.* “I think her and I are a good match, overall, in a number of ways. Which is, honestly, better than most people in such a situation could hope for.”

“I will definitely say that you got the better of the twins as your betrothed.” *Evie let out a small laugh as she returned to her seat.* “You and my sister are a much better match. You and I would never work out darling, you’re not my type.” *she winked at him* “But I believe you two will make a good team. And combining the Langenberg and Teufelskirche families will be very beneficial for us all. So as the soon to be head of the Teufelskirche family I thank you for your continued willingness to go through with this.” *she tapped her glass with her nails again* “I did want to discuss the matter of perhaps postponing the official alliance however.” 

“I can’t say I’d disagree. I had a feeling I wasn’t your type, dear.” *Freddie chuckled, sipping at his wine.* “I think she’s one of the smartest people I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. While calling the union beneficial for us lacks the romance one might want, it’s certainly true.” *His eyebrow lifted slightly, and he rested his elbows on his knees as he fixed Evie with a studious look.* “May I ask why you’re looking to delay? Not that I’m necessarily complaining, but I’m sure the, ah, *adults* might.”

“While my sister does have her duties to see through with the marriage, we are also under the tutelage of the Martinet, as you may have already ascertained, I know you’re brilliantly clever. I am going to also speak of this with the Martinet but I feel that there is more training we need to undergo before she is distracted with the duties of wifehood. We have recently experienced a setback.” *she motioned vaguely to her eye* “And I just want to ensure she gets the most out of her training. She’s been working far too hard to abandon it quite yet. I intend to do my best to appeal to Master Da’Leth in the matter. Not for very long but just enough time to make up for what we’ve lost.” 

“It does make sense that you’re under his tutelage, yes. I’d suspected as much, but the confirmation is a great help.” *Freddie made a little face--he’d noticed the eye, but had been avoiding any direct mention as of yet. He tended to play interactions safely, unless it was clear that boldness would better serve the moment.* “I can understand that. I wouldn’t want her abandoning her work for the sake of being a wife, of course; she has her own life, and I’m not one to take her from it. Gods know how bored I’d be if I were to sit around all day doing nothing more than planning parties and… I’m not even sure, honestly.” *He chuckled, taking another long sip.* “If you think that would be best, I think it could be arranged. Considering that we’re officially engaged…” *The flippant tone to his voice made his thoughts a little more clear.* “I can imagine my parents might have some patience. We’re not exactly champing at the bit, Eleanor and I. While I can’t speak for her, I’m not exactly a stranger to the expectations, and while fulfilling them can be fun… I don’t think I’m necessarily keen for children quite so early on.”

*Evie nodded in agreement.* “I feel if we present a united front on the matter they’ll be more likely to see things our way, at least that’s the hope. I’m not thinking about anything beyond a year or so.” *she felt a small pang of guilt. If things went the way she hoped they’d be very, very far from here by then and the idea of a betrothal would be nothing more than a mote of possibility that was abandoned. Maybe Frederick could even find another that was better suited for his heart because of it, her sister as well. She sipped her port.* “And that’s not to say that you two can’t work on getting to know each other a little more….intimately beforehand. If it so pleases you. That’s no one’s business but yours and my sister’s.” *she gave him a wicked little smile over her glass.* 

“I would hope so, too. If Eleanor also agrees, I think that should be quite the compelling case. A year or so sounds perfectly reasonable.” *A little tension left his shoulders at the idea of a little bit longer before the marriage--the looming possibility had been a bit stressful, he had to admit. He sipped his port for a moment, but nearly choked at Evie’s words. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, difficult to see beneath the slight glow of his freckles.* “I’m not sure if that’s something I’m comfortable discussing with you,” *he admitted, still flushed.* “I appreciate the understanding, but… Discretion might be advisable. Mostly on Eleanor’s end. My parents are… Old-fashioned like that.”

“Nothing but discretion my dear.” *Evie let out a small laugh.* “I was simply putting that on the table. I’m sure Eleanor wouldn’t mind. And we’ve all gotten away with our fair share of various shenanigans over the years, and covered for each other, granted those were over much more innocent, or in my case accidentally destructive, matters.” *she found a victory in his blush. He was always easily embarrassed but this took the cake. If her sister wasn’t going to end up married to him she at least deserved this, why shouldn’t Evie try to help her out? El could definitely do worse. She perked up, getting an idea.* “Freddie! You should join us at Blockbrau! We’re planning on going soon. You can come meet our friends and get out from under your father’s thumb for an evening. I’m sure El would appreciate the time with you.” 

*Freddie’s cheeks stayed red, even as he drained the second glass of port.* “I feel like that would be a discussion better suited to her and I, Evie. It’s a bit private, and feels odd to have it negotiated, especially by her *sister.* So… I get you, but for fuck’s sake, don’t do that.” *He smiled, though, a hand running through his golden curls nervously but not unhappily.* “Blockbrau? I haven’t been there in quite some time. But I think that could be nice, for a little bit. I don’t think I could escape for too long, but… Enough for a few dances and drinks, perhaps?”

“Simply giving my blessing as the head of the Teufelskirche family and offering an ally should you two feel so inclined, that’s all.” *she sipped her drink enjoying torturing this boy far too much, but Evie was also getting to the end of what she knew about such matters so she decided she should probably stop while she was ahead. However, if this marriage did go through he was doomed. El was going to eat him alive if this was getting him this bad.* “Anyways, yes. Blockbrau. You don’t have to stay the whole night but with how tense things have been I think a night out would be good for everyone. I can have Eleanor send you a message when we decide our next night out. It will be soon.” *She drained her port and stood.* “I should be heading back to the Academy however. Did you have anything you wished to discuss with me before I leave? I feel I’ve dominated this conversation.” 

“Yeah, but she’s still your sister.” *Freddie sighed, shaking his head.* “Blockbrau sounds nice. I could use a break from the drudgery, and I think spending time with Eleanor is a good idea. And meeting your friends--should I be worried? If they’re much like you and Eleanor, I feel like that’s concerning.” *He laughed softly, finishing his glass as well.* “Just let me know, and I’ll be sure to make an appearance. I do have a few quick questions, though, if I might.” *He stood, looking at Evie for a long moment as he considered how to phrase them.* “I’d appreciate honest answers, but I think I know you well enough to know that might not happen. First, what are *your* thoughts on this betrothal? And second… Are you doing alright?”

*Evie smirked* “The only one I think you need to watch out for is Tenen. He’s one of the Erysichthon boys. He has a habit of being a bit of a prat sometimes but is mostly harmless. I say that mostly in jest. Mostly.” *she bit the inside of her cheek at Frederick’s questions.* “It was one of the final wishes of our parents. I don’t believe I get the leisure of having much of an opinion on it. I can just do my best to make sure it happens in the most favorable ways possible. And I’m….I’m doing fairly well, my training is a bit more...physically intensive than Eleanor’s is, and I’ve been training hard lately. On top of studies and preparing for my duties once we come of age, I simply carry a lot on my plate. I’m sure you can relate to a degree.” 

“Tenen…” *There was a brief pause as Freddie thought, trying to recall the members of the Erysichthon family.* “Jolon Tenenbaum, I presume? I’ll remember that’s what he likes to go by. I don’t think we’ve ever met more than in passing, though. What has you thinking I should worry about him?” *His head tilted as he listened, smile fading for something more serious.* “I understand, but… You’re still allowed to have an opinion, Evaelyn. Just because our parents wish something for us doesn’t mean it’s what’s best, or what we want. But… I’m sorry you’re so tired. That must be exhausting, more so than the work my father has me sitting in on.”

*She let out a small laugh as she set her empty glass next to the bottle of port* “Jolon. Right yes. And no real reason. He’s just a very interesting person and can be a bit of a prat when the mood suits him. Especially when he first meets someone. Please understand I mean that in the most endearing sense. He’s become a good friend.” *she tilted her head towards him* “I’m proud of what I do, Freddie, and for the future prospects of what I will accomplish for the Empire. I….failed recently and I am seeking vindication for my transgressions, it simply takes a bit of extra effort to prove that to the Martinet. It is a double edged sword being under his tutelage at times. I’ll admit that is another reason why an extension of your engagement with my sister would very much benefit me, but we can keep that between the three of us.”

“A prat. Sounds… Understated. I’ll be sure to keep my wits about me when he’s around.” *Freddie was smiling again, and he placed a hand on Evie’s shoulder comfortingly.* “I understand. Expectations are difficult to live up to, and fixing past mistakes can make it so much harder. I think we might all be happier with a bit of an extension to the engagement. May I walk you to the door?”

“I mean he *is* one of us, even if he doesn’t always act like it. We can all be shitheads when we want to be.” *winking at him she looped her arm in his.* “And don’t worry Frederick, I’ll be alright. I’m *very* resilient. Just make sure you make it out to Blockbrau. That would help me *tremendously*. And of course you may.” *she smiled waiting for him to lead the way.* 

“That is true, we can all be shitheads when the mood strikes.” *He was smiling again, easier than before.* “Please, Evie, call me Freddie when it’s just us. You don’t need to be formal, either. And really, you think me coming out for a night on the town will help you? Please, do elaborate. I can’t see what it would do, but I’d love to know.”

“I’m bringing someone and I’d like to enjoy the evening with her rather than needing to keep an eye on my sister the entire night. Not that I want to dump the responsibility on you, but I do want to a little bit.” *she smiled up at him* “And I do truthfully think it would be good for the both of you.” 

“Is Eleanor really so much of a handful? I suppose I’ll be worried about a few things, now.” *He laughed again, mentally noting that the person Evie mentioned was a ‘she.’ Not at all surprising, but good to know.* “Do you really, or are you just saying that to make sure I go?”

“El can be, sure, but it’ll keep things interesting for you. I truthfully do want you to come out and meet everyone and enjoy a night out. We may not have many more opportunities before everything starts picking up.” *she sighed a bit* “It would be good for you to let loose a little Freddie.” 

*He just laughed a little more, shaking his head.* “Alright, you’ve convinced me. I’d like to meet your friends--I’m sure they’re lovely. And… A night off does sound nice. I haven’t had one in quite some time.” *He paused, seeing the front door.* “I think this is just about where I leave you, Evie. Thank you so much for stopping by. It was good to catch up, and… Discuss some important matters.”

“I’m just glad you are gracious enough to agree to my requests.” *she separated from him and made her way to the door. She turned back towards him.* “You’re a good person Freddie. Don’t let that change, no matter how dire things may get in the coming years. Take care. We’ll send word on Blockbrau.”

“Of course, Evie. We’re friends, and your thoughts matter to me.” *He smiled again, following from a slight distance.* “Thank you. And… The same to you, Evaelyn. You’re better than the Martinet might let you believe. I look forward to hearing from you again.”

“We’re not just friends Freddie. We’re practically family.” *she gave him a wink* “Till Blockbrau.” *She left, a mix of emotions. She hoped that he would be alright if they were actually successful with their plans. But for now they’d just continue on. There were more important things to figure out first, for now….she had bought them time.*


End file.
